Centuries
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: A series of 100word FMA drabbles, each a different random topic, from a certain character to a thought to a word or a gesture or an object. SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES AND THE MOVIE! Taking requests, feel free to ask for a drabble.
1. Down

She sat by his bedside, peeling an apple for him. She helped him to the shower, supporting his tired, bruised frame with a strong hand under his shoulder. She went to the market with him, asking if he'd like her to come over and make him something a little special for dinner.

And all of this – with her hair down.

Roy had never seen Riza like this. True, he didn't see her often outside of the military, but the change amazed him during the few weeks she spent helping him.

With her long blond hair down, Riza Hawkeye was free.


	2. Rapier

The rapier sheathed at his side was the only menacing thing about the Fuhrer. Everything else about him was warm, jolly, amiable. He smiled freely and joked often. He preferred tea to coffee and it was widely known that he loved chocolate-chip muffins.

As Roy leaned heavily against the wall of the wine-cellar, that rapier piercing through his shoulder had long ago become the least intimidating thing about the so-called King Bradley.

Later, Roy learned that the Homunculus' name had been Pride. _How fitting,_ he snorted.

Later still, in his cold northern outpost, Roy pants as he learns to fence.


	3. Contradiction

Roy had once found, in some obscure second-hand bookstore in the backwater market in East City, a book full of names and their meanings. Snorting, he moved to return it to its dirty shelf – but then curiosity got the better of him and he looked up two names.

The name _Mustang _was derived from the word '_mesteño_' and apparently meant, in some old language, 'an ownerless beast'.

The name _Roy_ was featured in the holy book of some other ancient culture, and meant 'my shepherd' in their language.

Roy grinned. Well, people did always say he was a walking contradiction.


	4. Smile

**AN: **drabble requested by **RAGbag**, prompt is 'smile'.

* * *

Edward smiles often, though the closer they get to the Philosopher's Stone, the less there is to smile about.

But still, Edwards finds reasons to smile.

It might be something Alphonse had said. Edward loves nothing more than to make his brother happy, so he'll smile when Al talks.

It might be a wrench thrown by Winry – in that case it'll be a goofy smile, meant to placate their blonde childhood friend.

It might be a short-comment from Colonel Mustang, which would make Ed fume, and later smile sardonically and silently wish he were taller.

Whatever the reason, Edward smiles.


	5. Shattered

**AN: **drabble requested by **RAGbag**, prompt is 'rhythm'.

* * *

There's a certain rhythm to their travels. It always starts in Central, with a lead provided by Mustang. 

Then they leave Central, head off to remote places and far-off cities, to search for information on the Philosopher's Stone.

There's even a certain rhythm to the dangers they face on a daily basis: it's either something alchemy-related, or the Homunculi, who in a strange backwards way are actually trying to protect them.

Then the lead turns into nothing, and they return, dejected, to Central.

But now, they know what the Philosopher's Stone is made of – and their rhythm has been shattered.


	6. Long

A lot of people ask Ed why he keeps his hair long. Ed never answers. Even Al has given up; he just accepts it as part of his Nii-san's quirkiness.

Ed himself has never stopped to think about it. He'd just ... realized one day that his hair was too long and kept getting in his face, and had tied it back. Once it was long enough, he began braiding it.

And then, in Rizembool, Al finally thought he had it.

Ed kept his hair long because their father had kept his hair long.

But not exactly like him.

Just ... long.


	7. Kito

**AN: **'kito' means 'promise'.

* * *

When their birthdays came, the Elric Brothers did not exchange gifts. Instead, they gave each other promises – knowing they might be forced to break them. Every year they renewed them.

Every year on Alphonse's birthday, Edward stood before his younger brother and promised to return him to his normal body.

Every year on Edward's birthday, Alphonse promised his older brother that he would return his arm and leg.

Armor glowing, Alphonse kneels before Edward's dying body in the grand ballroom in the underground city. He's glad that, finally, he can fulfill his promise – and in time for Nii-san's birthday, too.


	8. Balance

**AN: **drabble requested by **RAGbag**, prompt is 'balance'.

* * *

Not many of the people who know him can see it, but Ed always manages to achieve balance. 

Sometimes Roy thinks he's the only one who sees it:

How Ed balances between the military and his own research.

How Ed balances between loving Alphonse and hating the Homunculi.

How Ed balances between his disdain for Roy's authority and grudging respect for the Flame Alchemist.

And then one day, Roy saw Ed in the park in Central, hands spread out to steady himself as he walked on the fence surrounding the park.

Roy smiled. Maybe Ed has finally found his balance.


	9. Pyromaniac

**AN: **drabble requested by **Havoc's Honey**, prompt is, obviously, Havoc :P I'm afraid this one took a rather roundabout route to Havoc, but hey, he's still the main subject. So enjoy :)

**Warning:** slight one-sided HavocFuery.

* * *

Kain Fuery never thought of himself as a pyromaniac, until the day he met Jean Havoc.

Ever since that day, Kain has felt as though he's been playing with fire – and enjoying it immensely.

Havoc is playful, jokes often, teases everyone daily. He's a womanizer, albeit a bad one compared to Colonel Mustang, but he chases women nonetheless.

Havoc chased him once, Kain remembers. Kain had stolen his cigarettes, despite his almost hypnotic fascination with the thin spirals of smoke rising from the taller man's grinning lips.

Often enough, though, Kain wishes that Havoc would chase him just for him.


	10. Kizu

**AN: **'kizu means 'scars'.

* * *

His scars were not merely physical. He'd always felt that way – the deep, still-gaping wounds were really in his mind and not on his body. He had started to scar inside when his older brother began studying alchemy.

The scarring grew when his brother actually tried to resurrect his lover and failed.

The wounds finally merged into a great, dark chasm inside him when the Crimson Alchemist killed his people and his brother died to save him.

But as Scar sat alone in his tent in the refugee Ishballan camp, he thought to map out his physical scars for once.


	11. Renewal

**AN: **if anyone here also follows my Gravitation drabble-series _A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words_, then they'll know that my new job has for some reason filled me with inspiration. I've written (though not posted) no less than 7 drabbles since my second day on the job, 9/9.

And apparently, it's not just a Gravi-muse, but an all-around anime one! So FMA fans are also benefiting :P

...or it could be because I've been re-watching FMA, ehe.

* * *

Every once in a while, Al complains that he is tired.

To anyone who knows the real story behind the Elric Brothers, knows that the armor is empty, this may seem odd. After all, the armor body cannot feel fatigue (or any other human sense).

But Roy knows, whenever Al seems to drag behind a bit, or is slow to answer, that Ed will lead his younger brother to a safe, secluded place, and have him remove his helmet and chest plate.

Then Ed will slice his palm, and renew the blood seal that binds Al's soul to the world.


	12. Chemistry

**AN: **for the past 3 months, I've been bringing in stuff to decorate my corner of the office. Today came (among others) a pic of Ed and Roy, the _Fullmetal_ _and Flame_ kind, with Ed clapping his hands and Roy's fingers poised to snap, and they're sort of smirking at each other. I kept glancing at the two of them out of the corner of my eye... and I just wanted to write something with them. This is what the muse served up. She works well under pressure, apparently!

* * *

If you were to place a band of metal in a flame until it is red-hot, then let it cool down, and repeat the process several times, the metal will weaken. The heat loosens the molecules of the metal, and eventually it will break. 

It's a fact. It's science.

Ed convinces himself of that every time.

Because every time Fullmetal and Flame meet, it's Ed who comes out weak-kneed and shaking. Roy _does_ that to him.

It's real science, Ed tells himself again. It's chemistry.

Unknown to Ed – or to Roy, for that matter – everybody else calls it chemistry too.


	13. Dark Chocolate

**AN: **prompt is 'Ed likes dark chocolate' – which I do too :P

* * *

Ed likes dark chocolate. It's something people are always surprised to discover about him – they're so sure he'd be fond of the overly-sweet milk chocolate. But in fact, Ed prefers subtle flavors.

The day he learned Colonel Mustang also liked dark chocolate, he smiled. He wasn't surprised; it fit the man's smooth, sophisticated persona. When he brought back a box of 70-percent dark chocolate from a mission up north and offered to share, Mustang was at first suspicious. But eventually, temptation won over suspicion.

They sat in Roy's office lat into the night, nibbling on chocolate and discussing alchemy arrays.


	14. Cry

**AN: **prompt was Ed crying... specifically the last sentence of the drabble. Done in less than 5 minutes between idea, writing, editing, saving and posting.

* * *

Ed never cried. Not when he was in pain, or when he was frustrated, or when he was afraid. He knew he'd tell anyone who dared ask why he didn't cry – that he had to be brave. That he was the elder brother, and had to be strong for his younger sibling. Al couldn't cry anyway, so it was unfair of Ed to do so.

The truth was that actually he'd cried all his tears out when their mother died the first time. Or so he thought.

When Ed saw Al's smiling human face for the first time, he cried.


	15. Heels

**AN: **prompt was the sentence 'Riza is not fond of the army uniform.' It began with my own army uniform, which I'm not overly fond of myself. Though I have to admit, it's more comfortable than how the Amestris army uniform looks...

* * *

Riza was not very fond of the army uniform. It was hot, heavy, and altogether uncomfortable. Feury had once – completely innocently – asked why she didn't wear the skirt optional for women. Trusting the young Master Sergeant not to make sexist comments, rise answered honestly: she hated the heeled shoes the army supplied along with the skirt.

If she were to be completely honest, she'd have said she _couldn't _walk in heels, even the short ones of the military-issue women's shoes. The only person who knew she couldn't walk in heels was Roy – and it was going to stay that way.


	16. Dance

**AN: **inspired by the song _Ame__ no Hi wa No_, which is Roy and Riza's song – sung by their voice actors! I'm completely addicted to it; I can just _see_ them dancing every time I hear it :)

* * *

Every time Riza Hawkeye saves his life, Roy takes her out dancing. It's an old hobby he knows she hardly indulges in anymore, but still he asks every time, and every time she agrees.

Riza is a wonderful dancer, and Roy sometimes wonders if he subconsciously walks headfirst into danger with her at his side, just so she'll save him and he'll have a reason to ask.

She always wears the same dress – that sleek, dark-red number he loves so much.

And as they spin round and round, jazz playing in their ears, Roy loves seeing how happy she is.


	17. Scars

**AN: **prompt is 'scars' for a second time...

* * *

Ed hates that Mustang hides his scars and his false eye. True, he'd always worn long-sleeved shirts and gloves in order to hide his automail arm – but not anymore. Today he wears his automail surgery scars with pride, and occasionally even thanks the gods-he-doesn't-believe-in for the two practically indestructible limbs.

Mustang has an automail eye that looks and moves like a normal eye, except that it doesn't see. Not that it matters – the vain bastard always wears the eye-patch over it.

So one day, Ed stole it. Roy searched for a short while, but eventually conceded defeat. Ed grinned. Success!


	18. Blurry

**AN: **prompt is Cain and his glasses.

* * *

"Cain, what's the matter? You're so... timid, all of a sudden."

"It's just, I can't see very well without my glasses..."

"Oh!" Jean leaned back and picked up Cain's glasses from the bedside table. "I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of that." He held them out towards Cain. "Would... would you like to keep them on?"

Cain bit his lip, tempted, then shook his head. "No, it'll get awkward with them on."

"It's awkward enough without them," Jean laughed nervously. "But you're insecure without them, I understand. You probably feel vulnerable. Oh!" he smiled and flicked off the lights. "How's that?"


	19. Salute

**AN: **prompt is 'salute'. I _am_ in the army after all :P

* * *

Ed wasn't good with authority figures. The only one he'd ever really respected was Izumi, and out of all the people in his life, Ed felt she was the only one who'd truly taught him anything valuable.

Mustang certainly didn't qualify for that group. Ed was just glad he'd given him the chance to join the military and use their funds for his research. Other than that, he hated everything about the army – the uniforms, the formality, the salutes – especially the salutes! The only salute Edward ever gave Mustang was the single-fingered one.

Suffices to say, Mustang hadn't appreciated it.

* * *

**End note**: okay, so I admit, the prompt was NOT 'salute' XD The real prompt was 'the finger', but I couldn't very well put that in the first AN and ruin it for ya, now could I? And can't you just _see_ Ed doing this? -snickers-


	20. Yawn

**AN: **prompt is 'yawn'. Which is what I did today. All day long. All day loooooooong.

* * *

They managed to pass the entire train-ride – all seven hours of it – yawning. Yawns are infectious, so of course once one of them started (Ed claimed it was Roy, and Roy claimed it was Ed, and they could have easily passed another whole train-ride bickering about it) the other yawned as well.

It turned into a battle of wills. It didn't matter that Roy was now Fuehrer and Ed was a colonel; they would always be Fullmetal and Flame first.

By the time they decided Ed's jaw-cracking yawn was the winner, they were so tired they nearly missed their stop.


End file.
